1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for controlling the feed of mixed cold and hot water and the temperature of the mixed water in a sanitary installation, and in particular for controlling the filling of a sanitary tub. The device comprises a mixing valve located in the feed line of the water, and an electronic control system associated with the mixing valve. The electronic control system comprises interfaces for connecting at least one input and output device, a temperature sensor, and a device for detecting the filling level of the tub.
2. The Prior Art
A device known from GB-A 2 174 219 for controlling the filling of a sanitary tub comprises valves connected to an electronic control system, which can be controlled independently of each other for metering the flow of the cold and hot water. A temperature sensor and a system for controlling the filling level of the tub are also connected to the control system. The electronic control system can be programmed using a data input and output device, which is arranged on the ledge of the sanitary tub, and permits automatic filling of the tub at a preset water temperature and with a preset amount of water.
In a system known from GB-A 2 242 758, separate feed lines are connected to a sanitary tub for feeding the hot and cold water. The two feed lines are each equipped with a device measuring the through-put, a temperature-measuring device, and control valves for regulating the volume of water flowing through each feed line. The control system permits the sanitary tub to be filled automatically. The amount of water, the temperature of the water and the point in time of the filling of the tub can be preset by means of a data input and output device. The values can be stored. Setting up the tub system with the associated controlling devices as well as the measuring and controlling technology requires costly expenditure. The installation work has to be carried out on site by skilled personnel.
The invention addresses the problem of providing a device for controlling the feed of the mixed water and the temperature of the mixed water in a sanitary installation that has a simple and compact structure and is easy to install. The device also has to permit automation of the filling operation of a sanitary tub to a great extent.
In accordance with the invention, the problem is solved by a sanitary assembly in which the mixing valve comprises a valve block containing separate inlets for cold and hot water, a channel for mixed water with a mixed-water outlet, and valve chambers for rotary valves having rotating valve bodies. Two rotary valve drives for actuating the rotary valves are electrically connected to a control system and are secured on the outer side of the valve block. At least one switchable shutoff valve is associated with the mixed-water outlet.
The mixing ratio of the feed of cold and hot water as well as the total volume of the feed of water can be controlled by setting the movements of the rotary valves controlled by the electronic control system. The assembly can be used, for example, in conjunction with a shower to control the flow rate and the temperature of the shower water. The device is mainly suitable for controlling the filling level of a sanitary tub. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a distributor is connected to the mixed-water outlet. The distributor comprises at least two outlets equipped with shutoff valves, whereby the shutoff valves can be actuated by the control system.
The measuring device for measuring the volume of the through-put is preferably arranged between the mixed water outlet of the valve block and the distributor on the outlet side. The temperature sensor can be inserted in the mixing channel of the valve block through an opening in the side of the valve block. However, the temperature sensor may also be arranged in the distributor. Arranging all rotary valves in one single valve block, which supports the required rotary valve drives on the outer side, leads to a very compact structure of the aggregate. The device permits controlling the amount of mixed water and the temperature of the mixed water with the help of only two rotary valve drives. By switching the outlet valves, which may be simple magnetic valves, and which are controlled by the electronic control system, the mixed water may be fed selectively, for example, to a tub inlet or to a hand-held shower head.
The assembly may be constructed in a variety of ways. According to a first embodiment, rotary valves are arranged only in the cold water inlet and the hot water inlet. Rotary valve drives that can be controlled independently of each other are associated with the cold and hot water inlets. This embodiment has a particularly simple equipment structure. The positions of the rotary valves are fixed by the control program of the electronic control system. The program takes into account the through-put characteristics of the rotary valves, so that the mixed water is available with the preset amount of through-put and at the preset temperature for the mixed water.
According to a second embodiment, a rotary valve is arranged in each of the cold water inlet, the hot water inlet and the mixed-water channel. The rotary valves located in the cold water inlet and the hot water inlet are mechanically coupled with each other and comprise a common rotary valve drive. The second rotary valve drive is associated with the rotary valve located in the mixed-water channel. Both rotary valve drives can be controlled independently of one another. Mechanical coupling of the rotary valves located in the cold water inlet and the hot water inlet can be achieved in a simple manner. The mechanically coupled rotary valves preferably comprise outwardly extended actuation shafts, with toothed gears mating with each other being arranged on the shafts. By mechanically coupling the valves arranged in the cold water and hot water inlets, only one rotary valve drive is required for controlling the mixing ratio and consequently the water temperature. The valve bodies of the mechanically coupled rotary valves are preferably designed and arranged so that when the valves are actuated within their range of adjustment, the cross section of the flow will remain approximately constant overall. The temperature of the water consequently can be controlled without influencing thereby the amount of the water. The volume of the water through-put is controlled by the rotary valve located in the mixed-water channel, the rotary valve being controlled by the second servo-motor. As compared to the first embodiment described above, this embodiment of the mixing fitting is more expensive; however, the control process is simplified because the control circuits for controlling the through-put are decoupled from the control circuits that control the temperature.
The mixing valve in accordance with the invention may be designed with a compact structure, so that the mixing value and the electronic control system associated therewith may be arranged within a space enclosed by a lining of the tub. The electronic control system can be controlled and programmed in this connection by at least one external data input and output device.
The data input and output device comprises a system for wireless or line-bound data transmission and can be equipped for operating on the power mains or on batteries/accumulators. The data input and output device comprises keys for starting and stopping the device (ON/OFF), for reversing the flow path between a tub inlet and a hand-held shower head, and for pre-selecting the flow volume. Keys are also provided for inputting preset values for the water temperature and/or the filling amount of water and/or the time at which the tub is to be filled. The data input and output device also preferably comprises memory keys for storing preset values, as well as a display device for displaying the adjusted values. It is understood that it is possible for the display device to display not only the preset values, but also the actual values. For example the temperature value of the bathing water and the amount of water actually filled in the sanitary tub may be displayed. For using the device in moist rooms, the data input and output device is preferably equipped with a watertight foil keyboard. The device can be designed as a mobile device for remote control, or it can be installed in the ledge of the sanitary tub. Other embodiments include having the data input and output device inserted on the side of a wall in a socket installed beneath the wall plaster.
In accordance with the invention, the assembly may include a variety of devices connected to the electronic control system. For example, a tub thermometer and/or a device for detecting the tub filling level and/or a loudspeaker for transmitting a sound signal may be connected to the electronic control system. The device for detecting the filling level may comprise, for example, a pressure sensor and/or a device for measuring the volume of the flow, such a device being arranged in the tub water feed line. Additional devices may be provided such as, for example, a tub projector lamp (or spotlight) or circulation pumps of a whirlpool system which are actuated by the control system.
According to a further aspect, an additional controlling device may be provided for actuating an outlet valve located in the drain of the tub. The additional controlling device is controlled by the electronic control system and comprises a slide housing with a slide. A servo-motor secured on the slide housing is connected to the control system for actuating the slide. The slide is connected with the outlet valve via a push-pull type actuation element acting in a remotely controlled manner. The servo-motor usefully comprises a driven pinion mating with a toothed section of the slide.
The electronic control system is equipped with integrated circuits. By remote control it is possible to start a program in conjunction with which the tub drain is closed and a defined amount of water having a defined, preset or selectable water temperature is filled in the sanitary tub. The pre-selected program may also be designed to determine whether the tub is to be filled immediately or at some later time. The control intelligence is accommodated in the electronics unit of the control device associated with the mixing valve. The program sequence is started by the remote control, whereby a program may be selected from two or more programs. The electronic control system may also comprise an interface for a BUS system and connected by the BUS coupling to a control center for technological home control systems.